Nothing lasts Forever
by rosie-sky
Summary: Frowning I looked away and stared at the empty white page in front of me. Why would an upperclassmen show any interest in a lowerclassmen, loser Goth girl like me? No idea. Pairings listed inside.


Title- Nothing last forever

Disclaimer- I no own nothing!

Notes- A new Alejandro/Gwen story! Im excited about this one, it's a bit darker than what I usually write but I hope you all enjoy regardless. Sorry for the errors this wasn't sent to my beta reader. And the idea came from a book I read called, 'By the time you read this I'll be dead.' Very good book. Kind of depressing though.

Pairings- Alejandro/Gwen, Heather/Geoff, Katie/Duncan and many others.

Warnings- Language, angst all that other stuff. May bump it up to M in later chapters.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Day 1 of 30_**

* * *

**(Gwen)**

I sat alone on a bench waiting for my mother to pick me up after school.

Needless to say - she's late.

Again.

She does this to me every time.

'Oh Gwen, I'm picking you up ill be there at 3:00, latest 3:30.'

Bullshit, it is now; I check my watch, 4:36...

I could have walked home...

But I can't do that, at least not anymore...

Why was that?

I was on suicide watch...

24/7

why did I have to utterly fail at life and death.

My existence is stupid, I am a waste of space, I can't do anything right, not even dying.

I've failed, how many times?

I lost track after 6...

I sighed and pulled out my sketch pad from my messenger bag and a pencil and turned it to a clean page. I tapped the pencil on the pad as I decided on what I could possibly doodle today.

I don't know why but I glanced back to look behind me and there he was.

Sitting in the same spot as he always does.

By the oak tree watching me.

Everyday I was there he was there.

I wonder why I didn't see him there before.

Probably because I didn't look up until now, or I was to deep in thought.

Maybe.

Or maybe part of me hoped he wouldn't be there today. His presence irks me.

Point is, he sits there everyday and watches me until my mom picks me up.

Sometimes I think he's gouing to rob me, like the only reason hes watching me is to scope me out.

That sounded wrong.

Maybe that's me just being paranoid.

Besides, I knew who he was.

Alejandro Burromuerto.

Senior at Bay view High School, star soccer player. And womanizer.

He's very popular and a jerk.

But those reasons aside, I wouldn't peg him as a thief.

That's Duncan's forte.

So I sat there and glared at him.

He just smiled at me.

Frowning I looked away and stared at the empty white page in front of me.

Why would an upperclassmen show any interest in a lowerclassmen, loser Goth girl like me?

No idea.

And people call me weird.

Sighing I and without thinking began drawing my 'stalker.'

If he could sit there and watch me all afternoon I was allowed to draw him, am I not?

That's a fair deal- besides hed only be staring at me for 30 more days anyway.

In 30 days I'd be dead.

If all goes according to plan.

That's a promise.

No more failed attempts.

This time it's for real.

See my mom is going away for business and cant take my brother and I with her, because we have regents.

So after much deliberating, she agreed to leaves us alone for the week.

And my brother Ryan has a sleepover to go to on one of those days so that's the day I choose.

She was trusting us, trusting me. Something she hasn't been able to do in years.

And I was about to violate that trust again.

Sorry mom, but bad move.

Glancing up I noticed my mom pulling up, and she honked the car horn. I noticed Alejandro headed my way and I sprinted toward the car getting in and slamming the door and putting on my seatbelt.

"Hi honey how was-"

"Fine mom, just drive." I tell her. I saw him stop as my mom speed of into the road.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized that I had let my sketch pad on the bench, out in the open.

Fuck.

I just hope he doesn't find it.

* * *

Notes- That is the first chapter but it is more of a prologue. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. Pretty please. That would make me happy! Till next time! Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
